


Hiding beneath baggy sweaters

by Dullue (Bruna)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eating Disorders, Guilt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruna/pseuds/Dullue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock notices that John has lost a lot of weight and is hiding it from him. <br/>Sherlock struggles with what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding beneath baggy sweaters

John is always in a baggy jumper. That’s why he didn’t see it before, those damn baggy jumpers. They have been living together for two months now and just today Sherlock noticed that John has lost weight, a lot of it. He frequently recalls John asking if his hungry but he only ever sees John eating when he stops to eat. He understands that most humans need to eat on a regular basis even if he doesn’t, now he’s furious at himself for not noticing John’s weight loss. Two months now and Sherlock cares for John more than any other human being, maybe except for Misses Hudson. It was those damn baggy sweaters he tells himself again.  
That night he orders Chinese and sit down with John to eat it, he pays attention the way John devours it, like it’s the first thing he had in days, and apart from the daily cuppa it may as well be.  
\- You’re not eating it? – John says pointing to Sherlock’s barely touched plate.  
\- No – he pushes it to John – feast yourself. – he looks at John but his attention is still with the food.  
\- You should eat better Sherlock, it’s not good to your body. – John says with the concern on his face that Sherlock only wishes he could verbalize. He wished he could say, you too John, the PTSD is getting the better of you, how many pounds have you lost? You looked so thin coming out of the bath the other day. I could see your ribs poking at your skin, and your stomach lost that chubbiness, your face looks paler too. You might have anaemia you know? I’m used to this, to mistreating my body, but it functions pretty well like this, yours doesn’t. The other day you were tired after we ran a couple of blocks breathing hard, I screamed and called you lazy, you followed me afterwards until we got the robber. Where you exhausted? I should have noticed something was wrong, you seemed a bit paler, not getting enough food and running like that can be dangerous. I should ask you to eat better, I could maybe comfort you saying that this way you will always keep up, but I’m scared to admit I’m worried and that you will shut me out. I see how badly you take those who pity you and I adore you John, I could never live with that between us. But I can’t let you do this to your body, maybe you should change therapists for one who actually understands you and can treat you. You should get all the help you need from however you need it, money is not a problem, Mycroft can pay it. Maybe we should stop using the fridge for experiments and actually start putting food in there so you can start eating properly again. Was this always an habit? I can’t tell without asking questions, maybe it’s not a new thing it’s an old thing that came back. I’ve never seen an old photo of you, you don’t have any. Are you hiding those? Maybe you were a bit on the unhealthy skinny side and is hiding it from me? Like you hide the fact that you are losing weight behind baggy jumpers? You wouldn’t let me take care of you, I know it. It would spook you away from me, and I’m selfish enough to be afraid to death that something like that would happen.  
\- What are you staring a hole at my forehead for? – John says in a playful tone smiling at Sherlock.  
\- Have you ever considered the implications bad weather has on crime? – I can’t bear to ask the truth, I can’t bear to let you do this to you john.  
\- No, I can’t say I have. – John answers finishing his food.  
I’m going to take care of you John I promise, I’m going to make sure you eat every day, and I won’t burden you with my concern.  
\- It must be very boring not thinking about anything interesting. – I maybe disdaining of you right now but I swear I will make this right.  
\- No need to be an arse about it. – John says with his mouthful.  
\- Sorry… - for not noticing it before but everything is going to be alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one! This is my first try in this fandom, it's not the first thing I've written but it's the first I actually post.
> 
> Comments are well received, let mw know what you think! Sorry if you find any english mistakes!


End file.
